the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila Carver
Created for the Lovely Ladybug series as Marley's roommate, friend, confidant, etc. This page probably contains spoilers. History She's the daughter of two of the world's leading medical technology pioneers, and the someday heir of their company, Carver Medical. Though they do their best to cover it up, the Carver family are all kind of mad scientists. Her parents have put that mad genius to a socially constructive use in Carver Medical, hence all the crazy advancements in medical tech that've come from them, but her maternal grandmother, Amanda Korr, was also known as the mad geneticist Professor Manticore who battled Spearhead and his protege. She doesn't get invited to Christmas Dinner, regardless of the fact she's in jail. Lila had a pretty unusual upbringing as a result, and often has the worldview of someone who grew up reading biology textbooks instead of storybooks. She's got a very naturalistic view of things and no real grasp of social taboos, which her boyfriends tend to enjoy more than Marley does. She's also a huge Godzilla fangirl ever since she marathoned the movies while on a family business trip to Japan when she was little. She's named the plush Marley got her "Goji." Personality She's cheerful, compassionate and irrepressible, with an infectious smile and a good-natured glow that seems to bring out the best in everyone around her. She's at her happiest when surrounded by friends, and despite her busy schedule she always makes sure to keep up with LPU's social scene. Lila's that girl who seems to be friends with everyone! Lila has an almost superhuman ability to learn, intuitively grasping concepts with an alacrity that's driven her through the beginnings of Los Palos University's medical program at an unprecedented speed. She's kind of flighty, though, and she's so used to understanding things instantly that she tends to take things at face value and not look under the surface. This makes her very honest and very gullible, as well as kind of oblivious, which is lucky for Marley, who's not great at hiding the whole Ladybug thing. Despite that flightiness, she has a very earnest desire to help people, which has helped her stay focused on her chosen career. She's given up her childhood dreams of being a professional artist in order to pursue a medical doctorate and inherit the family company. Still, she likes to sketch in her free time, and sometimes plays her beloved violin at school events. Lila very much believes in "doing no harm" and for that reason holds superheroics in low regard. She thinks metahumans should use their gifts in more constructive ways than punching bad guys! On top of that, she views Carver Medical's military contract with army and the Justice Coalition granting them exclusive access to their top secret miracle cure, "Idunnine," as war profiteering; a long standing point of contention between her and her parents. Extended arguments with Marley have grudgingly convinced her that capes are probably necessary, but it's not a comfortable subject for Lila. Knightingale Who is this mysterious woman in a power suit wielding a sword? Nobody knows. NOBODY. KNOWS. Gallery 13409975014 1.png 134099785064 2.png|No sense of sarcasim. 1395483618492.jpg|Fighting the Recluse? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral